Mio
by Amakii
Summary: 1827. Pero entonces tuvo que llegar él, hacerlo llorar como un bebe, y girar su mundo de cabeza. Para terminar atado sin su consentimiento de por vida.


_**Declaimer:  
Los personajes utilizados para esta historia pertenecen a su respectivo autor, solo los utilizo por diversión y sin fines de lucro**_ _ **.**_

 **** **Advertencia:** OoC, UA.  
 **Pareja:** 1827.  
 **Summary:** Pero entonces tuvo que llegar él, hacerlo llorar como un bebe, y girar su mundo de cabeza. Para terminar atado sin su consentimiento de por vida.  
― " _Pensamientos_ ".  
― Hablan.

Hola! Mi segundo 1827 LoL. Espero os guste.

 **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o  
Mío.**  
(Capitulo único)

Si era tonto e ingenuo de su parte pensar, que las cosas irían para mejor. Pero bueno, en su estilo de vida y sus pensamientos -influencias de su madre- siempre había tratado de ver la vida con la mejor cara y la más resplandeciente sonrisa que tendría.

No, no se quejaba. Pero era difícil ver como la persona que _amas_ , parece importarle tal vez menos que tu estés frente a ella, y te ignore ¡Si te ignore completamente! Como si en primer lugar nunca has estado frente a él.

―…Hiba…― Tsunayoshi trato de llamar su atención en vano, mientras que lo miraba llevar una calmada conversación con el tutor espartano Reborn. No sabía porque seguía ahí, si al final de cuenta terminaría dando media vuelta sin ni siquiera una mirada. Quería tirarse del cabello por siempre hacer lo mismo y saber que al final no obtendría nada. Soltó un bajo suspiro para emprender su camino de regreso al lugar que le pertenece. En las sombras.

No se dio cuenta que un par de ojos acerados cuidaban de forma persistente su pequeña figura. No era necesario saber que el hecho de que nadie se acercara a él, para formar una conversación se debía al aura de dolor y sufrimiento que prometía cierta persona, si eran tan osados a acercársele al pequeño herbívoro. Todos valoraban sus vidas. ¡Por supuesto que lo hacían!

― Deberías darle una oportunidad. Parece un perrito apaleado cada vez, que no le haces caso― Reborn trato de ocultar su sonrisa burlona, llevando a cabo la copa de vino a sus labios. Claro que no era necesario ya que el tono de su voz le delataba.

― Metete en tus asuntos. ― gruño por lo bajo a la simple mención del herbívoro tonto. Lo sabía, sabía que dañaba al pequeño con su indiferencia, pero era de conocimiento común, que el si mostraba signos de interés lo haría un tonto ser débil, dependiente de alguien más. Y claramente no estaba en su agenda tal humillación.

Pero ver esos pequeños pasos patosos, trastabillar casa cierto tiempo. Ver su mirada determinada para defender lo que le importaba, pero sobre todo el simple hecho de sentir esa aura dulce y tranquilizadora a su alrededor, sin mencionar las resplandecientes sonrisas, que parecían tener vida propia lo llevaba a replantearse convertirse en un herbívoro. No lo quería admitir, pero bueno todos necesitan algo o alguien en algún momento.

― Parece que lo estas considerando mucho. Si fuera tú, no lo pensaría tanto. ― volvió a burlar Reborn. Conocía ambos, y para el que disfrutaba de ver las indecisiones de los demás, y aprovecharse de ello. Y finalmente divertirse a su costa, se había vuelto aburrido. Demasiado aburrido. ―Y bien, ¿Lo harás?

Hibari le envió una mirada de muerte. Mientras que comenzaba a seguir el camino hacia el pequeño herbívoro. Realmente sabía que Reborn solo lo hacía para burlarse después, pero una parte interna de él, le instigaba a continuar. Le tomo muy poco encontrarlo sentado alejado de todos. Si bien las burlas ya no existían. Desde que el claramente le dejo claro a todos, que los mordería hasta la muerte si llegaba a encontrar algunos de ellos haciendo tan atrevido movimiento en el castaño.

Observo como de repente se paraba de su lugar, y salía lentamente sin llamar la atención. Su cabeza siempre viendo al suelo. Eran tan atrayente que finalmente termino por seguir sus pasos, cuidadosamente siguió cada movimiento, como lo ha estado haciendo desde que lo conoció.

Tsunayoshi por su parte se sentía confuso. Trataba de hallar que había sido ese algo que lo marco, y le llevo a desarrollar sentimientos por ese hombre. ¡Dios un hombre! Siempre pensó que quien ocuparía sus pensamientos sería una linda chica. Y si bien desde tiempo atrás trataba de encontrar en que punto.

Todo lo llevaba a creer que era un masoquista.

 _Fue la primera vez que Hibari me mordió hasta la muerte y… sus ojos…_

Negó internamente mientras se levantaba y salió sigilosamente. No es que alguien le fuera a llamar la atención después de todo. La reunión estaba en su punto culmine y la mayoría parecía haber perdido el conocimiento o el sentido común.

Sus ojos viajaran al manto negro, pintado levemente con un poco de estrellas. Era tan hermoso, que no se dio cuenta sino hasta que cayó al suelo dándose directamente en la cara por su despiste. Se paró lentamente hasta quedar sentado y empezar a sobar su ahora adolorida nariz. Bufo por lo bajo, al menos nadie le había visto o moriría de vergüenza. Si cada vez que le sucedía frente a alguien, ese alguien tenía que ser Hibari.

De repente se tensó. ¡O no! Giro lentamente su cabeza y justo lo que temía. Detrás de él un par de ojos acerados le miraban. Igual o incluso más que aquella ocasión.

Con tanta intensidad que quemaba.

Lo hacían hundirse en sí mismo, y a la vez querer estar bajo dicha mirada.

―H-Hibari… yo…― él, le siguió observando hasta que esté bajo su mirada. No iba admitirlo pero le había parecido lindo y hasta tierno la forma en como callo y después empezó a sobar su nariz. Era tan pequeño y frágil, que sentía que cualquier movimiento llegaría a quebrarlo. Y aun así continuaba dando pasos hacia él, por muy pequeños que fueran, y por más que le dijera a su cuerpo a detener el seguía. Y viéndolo ahí sentando le daba unas ganas incontrolables de tomarlo entre sus brazos y enterrar todos sus sentires en su pequeño cuerpo.

Se golpeó mentalmente, por tan pensamiento herbívoro.

―Te duele― susurró lentamente hasta posicionarse detrás de el a su altura. Vio como el cuerpo se tensaba. Y ciertamente le gustaba que él fue quien lo había provocado.

Tsunayoshi por su parte asintió. Tener la presencia tan atrayente junto a él, le gustaba de forma única. Si bien era un poco perturbadora para muchos, para él era tan reconfortante y protectora. Vio una mano viajar y acariciar su mentón hasta hacerlo girar y quedar viendo unos ojos acerados frente a él. Sus cuerpos trasmitían el calor al estar tan juntos y no ayudaba el hecho de que afuera la noche comenzara a ser fría. Tsunayoshi comenzó a sentir su cuerpo pesado como si comenzara a echar raíces al suelo mientras sentía la mano acariciar su mentón de forma ligera. La otra mano se elevó hasta llegar a sus labios temblorosos y como toque de mariposa acariciarlos con lentitud, con la punta de sus yemas. Su corazón latía tan desordenadamente, que en algún momento creyó que podría morir justo en ese instante. Sus labios soltaron un bajo suspiro mientras que los humedecía y abría ligeramente. Sus manos se apretaban firmemente en la tela de su pantalón.

Él observo las reacciones que este iba mostrando con sus acciones. Le parecían tan… seductoras. En especial sus labios. Sería una tontería no probarlos. No cuando este se los ofrecía.

Bajo lentamente su cabeza hasta que la distancia, era nada. Alzo su vista a los enormes ojos marrones, que ahora estaban entre abiertos. Y no pudo evitarlo. Una de las comisuras de su boca se elevó.

―Recuerda esto…― susurro cálidamente sobre los finos y delgados labios de su ahora suyo, herbívoro. ―Eres mío. Y si osas desafiarme… Te morderé hasta la muerte. ―un suave asentimiento recibió por parte del castaño.

Finalmente ambos juntaron sus labios solo uniéndolos, en un beso casto de parte de Hibari y uno torpe por parte de Tsunayoshi.

…

Tsunayoshi como cada mañana corría hacia su escuela. Había oído rumores de que un nuevo director había llegado. Y que dicha persona aplicaba con manos de hierro en un destello plateado las reglas de Nami-chuu. Y era de conocimiento general, que él estaba para romper cada una de ellas, pues bien no era el mejor ejemplo a seguir, desde que era el alumno más torpe, poco inteligente y… siempre llegaba tarde.

Y ese día no era la excepción.

Alcanzo a ver las puertas de la escuela, mientras que intentaba colocarse la corbata adecuadamente. Al menos trataría de llevar el uniforme puesto y no en la mano.

…Y llegar temprano.

Solo si era por un minuto.

O pero la diosa de la fortuna se burló de él en su cara. Cuando alcanzó a oír el timbre. Sus ojos se abrieron con miedo, cuando de la nada salieron varios tipos en traje negro y con copetes. Impidiéndole el paso.

―Llegas tarde herbívoro. ― Una voz helada se oyó desde su espalda. Y no pudo suprimir el escalofrío que le provocó mientras giraba. Sus ojos una vez más se abrieron.

 _Él… sus ojos…_

Su corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente, mientras que la sangre subía a sus mejillas. Hasta sentirlas calientes.

―Te morderé hasta la muerte…

No solo le hizo llorar esa mañana por el dolor provocado sino que también esa fue su sentencia para atarlo de por vida.

Aun si sonaba masoquista.

By Amak **ii**


End file.
